A New Awaking
by Morganx
Summary: What happens when two girls join organization 13. After being attacked by heatless Alix and Morganx must deal with losing their hearts, gaining new powers, new faces, and facing this new life together. Pairings later
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is based on my friend Ali and I's life if we join oganization 13. (BTW in real life we are total fan girls

* * *

Along the peak of Twilight Town a girl who looked to be 13 with blonde hair stood, looking irritated. "GOD, WHERE IS SHE!" The girl called. "LIA!"

"Yeah Romang" a voice said behind her. Romang turned around to a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "There you are!" Romang cried. "Where have you been?"

"Uhhhhh... Sleeping." Lia said, looking towards the ground. If you looked at the two, you wouldn't believe they where friends. Romang was tall, blonde and dressed in blue with jean shorts. While Lia was short, brunette, and dressed in black with every color in the rainbow and dark green skinny jeans.

"Can you be on time once in your life?"Romang asked. "No" Lia said.

**Lia POV**

_Gee she needs to lighten up. You try being all time and beating the final boss in Zelda twilight princess._

"Were you playing Zelda all night again" My "best friend" asked. _Damn. How does she know?_

"Mhm I'm right aren't I" she said. _Like always._

"FINE OK YOUR RIGHT!" I yelled. "At least I got here. So let's go to the movies! OK move out, march!" I started walking down the hill and realized no one was behind me...

"The movie ended 4 hours ago"she said. "I've been waiting here for 7 hours."

"Oh, well... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I tricked you"_ lying time. "_ We are Lia and Romang. The dream team, the destroyers of twilight town, the masters of-" _Uhhhh "_Anyway I'm not taking you to the movies for your birthday. You missy get to spend your birthday having the time of your life with ME!"

"Uh-Huh" she said, not buying it.

"Well let's go!" I shrieked.

"Fine" She responded. _I WIN!_

**One Trip through town later...**

"Wasn't that fun, Romang?" I asked. "I must say it was fun" she said.

"Cool, so why don't we finish your birthday right and have a sleepover at my place" I said.

"Oh yeah. A night of anime, video games, and random music from Sweeney Todd." She said.

"Oh another one of our sexy nights of fun." I said. We both laughed and started walking.

**At Lia's house**

"_Art is a bang!"_The TV yelled. "OH DEIDARA! HE'S SO SEXY" We both shrieked.

"Ha ha ha" Romang and I yelled. It was 3 in the morning and we were having the time of our lives.

Till we heard glass break. "Kukukukuku" we heard and then I heard Romang scream. I suddenly felt pain in my chest and looked down. Blood covered my torso and I was soon on the ground. Dark shadow figures where surrounding us. It hurt. So much. That's all I felt. I looked over at Romang and gasped.

Romang... Heart? Was lifting out from her. Nooo she wasn't... dead... was she NO she can't be. Then I looked at myself and my... heart was lifting out of me and everything faded to black.

**A while later...**

I woke up. Wait I'm alive? I can't believe it. Wait am I me... I'm so confused. I look over and see my friend there as well, shes waking up.

"...Are...you...OK" I said. It was so hard. Then I look at her closely. She looks... different. Her hair is a darker blonde with dark almost black blue highlights. She looks at me. Her eyes were a bright shade of teal.

"You...Look...Different" I Choke out.

"You...too." She says. We look we are by a lake and manage to get close to it, enough to see ourselves. My hair is the same color, but shorter, It did go all the way down my back but now was shorter then shoulder length. With different color highlights, green,purple, every color, I could think of. My eyes where every color as well. All most like a color wheel.

Suddenly a tall man appeared. Hair of silver, dressed in a long black cloak.

"Hello" he said in a deep voice. "Morganx and Alix.

"Alix?" I said.

"Morganx?" she said.

"Yes, each of you have been reborn and need new names." he said. "I am Xemnas. Leader of Organization 13.

"Organization...13?" Morganx said.

" Yes and we want you two to join us. We are a group of Nobodies like you, who lost their hearts."

"We... lost our hearts?" I asked. "Oh I remember now. Those things-"

"Heartless" He corrected.

"OK? Attack us and..." I said.

"Yes so will you join us?" Xemnas asked.

I looked over to Morganx and she nodded, still to tired to speak.

"Okay" I said. Then we both passed out.

* * *

Ok so charpter 1 done. so review tell me what you think


	2. OrganizationWhat?

**Alix POV**

When I awoke, Morganx was next to me. I looked around we where in a white room on a queen size bed. Then we saw them.

A man with long blonde hair and green eyes and another guy much younger with blue-gray hair slated over his face, both dressed in the same cloaks as Xemnas. Then I heard a groan from next to me.

"Morganx..." I said relieved to see her. She smiled. "Alix"

"Good your both awake" The blonde man said. We glared at him, not trusting this unfamiliar face. "Calm down" Blondy said. "I am Vexen number IV and this is Zexion number VI. Xemnas told us to look after your wounds."

"Whatever Turkey" Morganx said. I snickered and "Turkey" just glared at her. "Be thankful that I treated your wounds and didn't let you fade but Xemnas is number I, so I had to listen but tick me off and I will not hesitate to kill you both."

"We got it, Turkey." I said. He looked anger and left the room with Zexion.

We turned to each other. "OK so what do you think of them" I asked her. "Hmm" she said. "OK Turkey I could do with out, but the younger one Zexion, mmm mmm mmm delicious."

"Ha ha ha" I said. "Yeah I think we can call him Sexy Zexy." Hey you gotta say the boy is fine.

"Well they said they where 4 and 6 and Xemnas is 1. So I guess there are 13 members in all. You know Organization "13" I said.

"Your right" Morganx said. "So that means 10 more people here and counting us, that means there will be 15 members"

"Wow it's not going to be like before when it was us against the world." I said. "We are going to be with other people."

"But, Xemnas said we all have no hearts. So are we...dead?" She asked.

"No, he said we were reborn, so I guess we where just reborn without hearts." I told her.

"But we still act the same. I'm still a controlling genius." she said. "And still full of yourself." I told her.

"Whatever and your still a happy emo vegetarian." She said.

"Yeah, your right." I said "so maybe we just remember our old lives to much to actually fully change or we where so younge that we didn't to live our old lives long enough to change."

"I guess" she said.

"Well come on." I said. "Even if we are now Alix and Morganx, we still are the dream team, destroyers of twilight town (and organization 13), and the masters of- Oh well lets go"

"Where?" Morganx asked.

"To face these Organization Noobs with force!" I tell her. "Come on!"

We made our way out of the room and went running down the hall way. We turned a conner and hit something hard.

**Meeting Room Normal POV**

"Friends, I called you here today, to inform you of two new Nobodies that we have discovered" Xemnas addressed the 12 people in the room.

"More new allies? Who are they?" A blue haired man named Saix asked.

"Their names ar-" Xemnas began before getting interrupted.

A large man Lexaeus came in with two girls tossed over each of his shoulders, the one with rainbow for hair was hitting him, while the other was just yelling.

"PUT US DOWN YOU BASTARD!" The blonde/blue screamed, then hit Lexaeus hard on the shoulder, her strength surprised him and he dropped both girls and shouted in pain. He started at them in a look that mixed shock, anger, and embarrassment.

Morganx pick herself off the floor and looked around at all the people looking at them. "Ugh" she heard and looked down at Alix. "Yeah that's right don't mess with me!" Alix yelled. "Did you see that Morg-Chan! I toke care of that big oaf." I don't think Morganx had the heart (**AN:Haha)** to tell her different.

"Sure Al-Chan" She said. "Good Job." They heard a cough and looked up at Xemnas, who was staring down at them.

**Alix POV**

So just a few days ago we were different people, living different lives as your classic thirteen and eleven year old kids and now we look, sound, and are different people. Now standing in a room that looks like it goes on forever being started down by a big opa loopa. Gee what fun.

"Friends, I would like you to meet our two new allies: Number XIV (**AN: Xion doesn't exists) **Morganx and Number XV Alix. We can't give them the rest of their names till we learn their powers." Xemnas said. "So for now we all must train them, they are very important tools for our quest to find Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom?" I began."Hearts?" WTF is that suppose to be? Gee these NOOBS! We don't know what they are talking about! They could at least try to at least tell us why we are here. Stupids! This is worse then when Sasuke was a main character in Naruto!

"Yes, the reason all us Nobodies came together. If we find Kingdom Hearts we will be able to get our hearts back and be Somebodies again." Xemnas said.

"ARGG I'M CONFUSED!" I screamed. "Calm down" Morganx said. Cause shes the smart one and always has the answers and blah blah blah. WHOA. Dude Xemnas is talking but I can't here him cause I for one am staring at all the very fine sexy beast in this organization! Never mind this won't be so bad.

"Any ways now I leave you."Xemnas said. "Everyone introduce themselves and then Axel, show them around and take the kids to their room." And he left. YES! He's making one of the sexy beast show us around!

"Alix have you noticed how hot the men in this organization are? Morganx whispered to me.

"Oh yeah, I'm way ahead of you." I said. Then they all came over to us.

"Yo" The man Axel said. Morganx and I had hearts in our eyes (**AN:Oh you know what I mean) **Axel didn't seem to noticed me, but he definitely noticed her. "So Xemnas told me to show you guys to your room and around the castle but, just give me one minute, the others can introduce themselves. By the way I'm Axel."

"We-I-Yeah" We both just stuttered and couldn't say anything. "Right..." He said and left.

"DIBS!" Morganx screamed. "Mine."

"NO FAIR!" I yelled. "Not cool, man!" Whatever theres plenty of them in this organization, like Zexy. Hehehe. "Fine" I whispered. "If you get Axel I get Zexion." She nodded. "Cool." We heard another cough and looked and the rest of the organization was looking at us. One came forward and he had long black hair and he looked like a pirate.  
"I'm Number II, Xigbar, The Freeshooter. Element- Space." Xigbar said. Then another man with dreadlocks came forward. "Number III, Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer. Element-Wind.

"Durr WhirlWIND Lancer" I said. "Shut up Alix." Morganx said. "Whatever, hes not hot so I don't need to be nice"

"Bitch." Xaldin said. Then Turkey came up. "You have already have met me but we haven't been formally introduced. Number IV Vexen, The Chilly Academic Element-Ice." BORING! Then the big oaf I fought off came up. "Number V Lexaeus, The Silent Hero Element-Earth."

"WAIT!" I screamed. "1. YOUR A VILLIAN, SO HOW CAN YOU BE A HERO? 2. YOU JUST TALK SO YOUR NOT SILENT" (**AN:It's damn Disney, they mess up everything) **"Calm down, you Baka" Morganx said. "WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME A IDIOT OR COW" (**AN: idiot-Japanese cow-Spanish)** "Both" GRRRRRRR RAWR.

"Number VI, Zexion, Cloaked Schemer. Element- Illusion." The other person we met. THE VERY HOT ONE SAID! "" I almost fainted Morganx had to catch me. He blushed. That should mean something. Hehe. Then all the other members introduced themselves. This is what I gathered Saix-lap dog to Xemnas, Demyx- Lazy but, still hot, Luxord- Drunk pirate, Marluxia- Rapist, Larxene-Bitch, and Roxas- A cross between Justin Beiber and Zac Effron. Also likes Axel. Hey I know that type of stuff to bad for him he was checking out my girl Morganx.

"OK you two"Axel came back to the room. "Come on I gotta show you your new room" So Axel showed us around the castle but, not taking his eyes off Morganx the entire time. "This world has been connected!" I whispered to her and I ended up with a punch in the face. Then we arrived at a room with the Roman Numerals 14 and 15 intersecting on it. We walk inside and it was huge! The walls were black and splattered different Neon colors all over it. There where two full sized beds next to each other with bed spreads that matched the walls. Along with two closets on either sides of the room.

"Holy-"I began. "-Shit" Morganx finished. "Heh. So you do like it." Axel said. "The others said you wouldn't. So your uniforms are int eh closets and my room is next door."

"Thanks Axel" Morganx said. And he left. "GAWD HE'S SO HOT"

"Hey you don't have a heart so you can't feel" I told her.

"That means you don't get Sexy Zexy"

"...Go to sleep, tomorrow we are officially members of ORGANIZATION 13! or 15!"I said and with that we went to sleep.


	3. Powers Revived

Chapter 3

**Alix POV**

*** A one week later ***

I woke up and it was only... 3 AM. "Morganx wake up" I yelled to her. She just moaned in her sleep. "Ax-el" Yuck. I walked up to the side of her bed. "Mmmm Morganx, I fucking Love you." I mumbled in her ear trying my best to sound like Axel. "Uhh Love you too" She said.

Oh I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. So loud she feel out of bed. "AHH" she said. "Dude what the fuck!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your dream about _AXEL" _I said. "You told him you loved him. Aww how sweet, but sorry hun your missing something kinda important to be able to love him." I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "A heart"

"Fuck off" she said. "I know." I think I made her more depressed then she was. I'm a great friend aren't I? "Ok well, I'm bored so we are going to play a game." I said proudly, she looked kinda uneasy about a game I'm suggesting. "Ok it's called rate that orgy member, we go through each orgy member rate them and talk about them."

"Okay? I'm not to sure about this." She said. "Oh come on it will be fun. Ok let's start with number 1 in the orgy. Who is... umm-ehh... hmm." I'm not to good with the whole number thing. I just don't think it's important it's bad enough I have to know their names but NUMBERS too? Jeez oh lord Jashin what is wrong with these people? "Um mor-chan? Who's number 1?" I asked.

Morgan gave me a look that pretty much said "WTH TO THE EXTREME" It's up to you wonderful people reading this to picture that. "Dude I don't know, maybe the leader of the organization." She said.

"And that would be?" I asked. You know in animes like Naruto when the characters are really dumbstruck they pretty much just fall in shame. That's pretty much what she did.

"Xemnas!" She screamed.

"Oh" I said. "You could have at least said so" I mean is it so hard to tell me the guys name?

"Ok so Xemnas rate him" I said. (Ok the following are the results we came up for each.)

Xemnas

Rating: -3

Scary, Mean, and rude. He doesn't appreciate what he has and the *cough * wonderful *cough * organization he has. If he wants to find love he should lighten up. But when he does Saix would be the best for him.

Xigbar

Rating: Alix-0 Morganx:6.3

Alix- O.o

Morganx-What?

Xigbar can be sweet and loving to who he wants to (Morganx not Alix we don't know why) But to pair him with someone? Demyx.

Xaldin

Rating: 3

Xaldin is not very nice to us but, hes nice to Luxord so we pretty much stay away because we walked in on them once and * shiver * Never... again...

Vexen

Rating : -

Turkey. With Marly. That's all we can say in case he sees this. He has already tried experiment on us.

Lexy

Rating: Alix: 8 Morganx:2

Alix: What?

Lexy is very big, strong, and silent. But if you get close enough hes just a big teddy bear. Who loves everyone. Epically Roxas. Ho ho ho. Didn't see that coming! Did Ya?

Zexion (by Alix. Morganx didn't get a say)

Rating: .9

Zexion is very sexy. He reads book. Which I find very hawt. I think he likes me but, he isn't like Axel, who's all over Morganx, he's more civilized. He is my dream guy. When I get my heart I hope it will be love an not just lust, that's fuel this attraction. Wow I'm deep.

Saix

Rating: 0

He belongs to Mansex-Xemnas so legally we are not able to say anything more, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But we can do... Saix Puppy!

Saix Puppy

Rating 10

We love him! He is our pet and he is so delicious. Who wouldn't love a guy with a x on his face and a temper

Axel (Morganx has control this time)

Rating:

He is sweet, funny, and Sexy. He has help me a lot this week, Allix and I didn't trust anyone till Zexion and Axel. It's nice to have people there for you. And it's GREAT if their Hot.

Demyx

Rating: 9

After Zexion and Axel we think he's the hot. He loves Saix puppy just like us. So he's one of our best friends in the organization. He wrote a song about Morganx, so I think he has a crush. Awww. But for now he's with Xigbar.

Luxord

Rating:0

Don't like him. He's always drunk and doing thins with Xaldin. We leave them alone.

Marluxia

Rating: Alix-0 Morganx-11

Morganx thinks hes hot. Not as hot as Axel, but she likes flower boy. I don't like him he's a rapist and poor Vexen has to be with him and I hate Vexen and I'm sorry for him. Tsk Tsk Tsk It's sicking.

Larxene

Rating- 0

She's a girl. So we can't really rate him... her. But, she's alone well besides Namine, but it's not a healthy relationship.

Roxas

Rating: 4.3

He reminds us of some cross between Zac Effron and Justin Beiber. So he only gets a 4.3. He had a crush on Axel but, ended up going with Lexaeus.

"Ok, so are you happy now?" Morgan asked. "Can I got back to sleep now." Sigh she's so boring.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" I told her.

"HEY" Demyx ran into our room screaming. "WAKE UP! YOU GUYS GET YOUR POWERS TODAY!" What is he talking about. "What, Demyx?" I asked him.

"You get to receive your powers today!" He yelled "Come on!" We followed him out. We reached a large circler room. In the center on the room, was the organization 13 crest. The other members of the organization 13 where surrounding, the edges of the room. In the center of the room where to orbs of white light and Xemnas was standing between the two.

"Hello, Number XIV and XV." Xemnas said. "Today, you with both receive your powers. Since your powers didn't come when you were first created, I created these orbs to activate your powers by force."

"Force? Won't that hurt?" I asked. Axel and Zexion were glaring at him. Not wanting to see Morganx and I in pain.

"Yes. It will hurt but, you must do it, you two became Nobodies at such a younge age, so your powers didn't have time to developed."

"Ok let's do it" Morganx said. I looked at her with fright. "We have to, come on Alix." I nodded. "Ok"

"Alright let's Begin." Xemnas said. He toke each of the orbs and sent them into us.

"ARGGGHHHH" I was screaming, I didn't stop. The top of my head started hurting and my lower back. I looked up and while I was going through this pain, the white orb changed to a sort of firey color and was taking the shape of a... spear? Yeah It was long with points at both end and the symbols of fire, it was surrounded by fire. The pain faded and I felt the top of my head and two fox ears where their and I also had a fox tail and my teeth were sharp like fangs.

**MORGANX POV (At the same time)**

I was screaming along with Alix. It hurt, it hurt so much. My head felt like knifes were going through it and my upper and lower back. Alix's orb became a firey color while mine was more of a blackish purple color and was taking the shape of a sword. It had the symbols of shadows on it. My pain stopped but, on my head were devil horns and devil tail along with wings that looked like bat wings.

**Alix POV**

Wow I looked at each of us, we looked like a fox and a devil. The others were looking at us so I guess the whole half animal thing didn't happen to everyone. Xemnas looked at both of us and he was smirking but, we both were panting and collapsed.

**Normal POV**

"Superior, What happened to them?" Saix asked. "I am unsure" Xemnas said. "But, It could help us in the end. Now we know they had the powers of Fire and Shadows." Axel and Zexion picked up Morganx and Alix and brought them to Axel's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Alix POV

"Morganx!" I screamed, running down the hall. It has been a week since the "Awaking" of our powers. Our fox and devil half still haven't faded, but as of now Morganx was chasing me down the hall.

"Come back here, you little bitch!" She screamed. "I WILL DESTORY YOU!" I was screaming my head off.

"What the fu-" Luxord yelled.

"Oh don't worry it's just Morganx and Alix going at each other again" Saix said. Sipping his tea watching the scene unfold.

"What is the problem this time." Xigbar asked.

"Who knows" Saix said. "I think they have been inside to much, they are starting to get bored so Alix keeps doing things to get Morganx pissed."

"Morganx!" I screamed. "Please sto-Argg" She flew above me and jumped on my back making me fall on my face with her sitting on my back.

"How the fuck could you do that!" She screamed at me. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ok! That's enough!" Xigbar called. He grabbed Morganx by her tail and pulled her off me.

"Owww" She said. "That hurt." I stood up and Xigbar just stared at us."Can we go one day with out you guys at each others throats? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are!" We said at the same time. It doesn't matter how many times Morgan threatens to kill me. We are best friends no matter what anyone says.

"What do you think we should do Saix?" Luxord called. "Their members of Organization XII, they can't keep this up."

"Hmm. Go fetch Roxas, X." Saix told Luxord. He did as he was told and soon came back with Roxas by this side. Morganx sneered at him. She doesn't like him because of the whole Axel thing. "You three are going on a mission today." We looked at him confused. We never went on missions with anyone but each other.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"You three are going to have bonding time." Saix told us. Morganx turned around and walked away but, Xigbar grabbed her. He was obviously amused by this. "Ah ah ah!" He told her. "Your not getting out of this."

"Fine where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere to bad just going out to eat, you guys can do that without killing each other." Saix said. "As long as you don't kill one another you will do fine."

"Well why does HE have to come" I pointed at Roxas.

"Number XII is the closest one in the organization to your age and plus I think you lot should get closer besides the only one he hangs out with is Axel." Saix told us. Roxas blushed and looked down.

"Fine, let's go." Morganx said, opening a portal. All three of us walked through it.

**Xigbar's POV**

We watched as the portal closed. "Ok, as fun as that was, why are you sending then all out together?" I asked Saix.

"Superior has a theory"he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "He believes those two will be able to collect hearts like Roxas and maybe them getting close to them will help them discover their powers."

"But,we already found their weapons, Alix with her bows and Morganx with her Kanta." I said. Gee I thought he wouldn't be that stupid.

"Yes but maybe their devil and fox side has weapons of it's own." Saix said. I never thought of that, No Nobody we have ever dealt with has transformed into a half-beast.

**Alix's POV**

"Ok let's get this over with." I said as Morganx, Roxas, and I entered a restaurant. We all sat down. I was so miserable and I bet Morganx was too. You can't just walk in public with a fox-girl and devil-girl without getting questioned so I had to put fake hair over my fox ears and wrap my tail underneath my cloths as a belt. Morganx had it worse she had do that and I had to put bandages around her wings which are currently digging into her back plus the fact we are in Organization 13 means we had to dress differently. I had on Fishnet shirt with a blank tank top and Grey skinny jeans, barefoot, with wrappings (Like ninja wrappings) around my hands. I BLEND IN SO GOOD! While Morganx had a dark Gray shirt with black straps binding around her arms and black Pants that tightened around your ankles with wrappings that diagonally wrapped downwards on her pants.

While Roxas had on his black and white pants and coat along with his black undershirt (KH 2 twilight town outfit) We entered the restaurant and sat down. Morganx and I began talking but were soon interrupted

"So... What have you girls done since you joined the organization?'" Roxas asked. We both stopped talking and Stared at him, then at each other for this was the first time Roxy talked to us, I thought I would give him a chance today but I think Morganx had different plans...

"Stealing your man" She said smirking and winking at him. Roxas looked so hurt and he looked down at the table but, Morganx wouldn't let it go. "You know, he knows you like him, when I told him he laughed so hard-"

"He laughed?"Roxas said quietly not making eye contact with Morganx.

"Oh yeah, it toke me so long to calm him down, but after we started doing" She paused "other activities, his mind went somewhere else" She smirked and by this point I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

Then you could have guessed it, Roxas got up and ran away, Probably to cry. Morganx can really be a bitch to people she hates.

"You my friend...are a BITCH!" I told her. She just smirked and nodded.

We ate and talked at the restaurant and soon Roxas came back but didn't speak. I mean would you, If you had to go out to dinner with the girl who was with the man you Loved and you knew that as soon as you get back she was going to go see him.

We finished eating and teleported back to the castle. "I got to go, I'm gonna go see Axel~" Morganx called. I shook my head at her and went to fine Zexy.

**Morganx POV**

"Hey!" I said as I jumped onto Axel. "Ha"he said as he kissed me.

"So how was the dinner with Roxas?" Axel asked me. I looked away. I hated Roxas but, he was Axel's best friend.

"Well..." I began but Axel held a finger to my lips already knowing where this was heading.

"I'm sorry" Was all I could say. He turned away from me. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed being friends with Roxas on you." He kissed me again and we laid onto his bed.

"I missed you." I said. He kissed my nose. "Go to sleep" and with that we fell asleep.

**AN:FOR THE RECORD! There was suppose to be a lemon with Axel/Morganx but Alix said I have taken enough of her innocence so I changed it Kukuku. Sorry if you wanted a Lemon maybe in later chapters, but if you wanted this lemon Review telling me so and I will post it as a One shot.**


End file.
